cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinovia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation History One day, a young entrepreneur named Vincent thought of a novel new idea. He would go to Antartica and see if there was any oil. Much to his surprise and delight, he did discover a large deposit of natural gas. He and a group of friends claimed the land near it and called the nation Vinovia. Though autocratic, it enjoys a high standard of living due to its trade in natural gas and relative freedom. Nation Information Vinovia is a growing, developing, and old nation at 256 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Vinovia work diligently to produce Oil and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Vinovia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Vinovia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Vinovia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Vinovia detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Vinovia will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government The nation of Vinovia is an autocratic one-party state, with the President being by far the strongest figure in the government. There is a Parliament, with the Upper House appointed by the President and the Lower House elected by popular vote. However, the Vinovia Justice and Unity Party has always retained a supermajority in both Houses of the Parliament; the President is a member of JUP. JUP is the only government approved political party. Foreign Relations Vinovia's official policy is armed neutrality: as long as they are not attacked they remain peaceful but if attacked will react viciously. It'll happily trade with any nations who neither agresses against them nor sanctions the use therof. Alliances Vinovia is a member of the FFTU alliance It will trade with any alliance, unless that alliance has sanction the use of any hostile action toward Vinovia or any other member of FFTU. Economy The state-owned company, Vinovia Petroleum (VinPetro), has a monopoly on the refining, processing, and distribution of petroleum products. Natural gas isthe chief export; it has to import food and water. It is also looking to building an ice processing and purification plant. The tax rate is 28% Demographics Population Vinovia's population is largely Celtic ethnicity but with a small amount of German and Swedes. Though overwhelming Caucasian, most citizens abhor any kind of racism. Statistics Caucasian: 95% African: 3% Asian: 1% Other: 1% Religion Vinovia is by law secular, though there are reports of government officials being hostile toward religious groups and individuals. Though most view religion as highly negative, they will usually keep their opinions to themselves. Religious distribution is: None 90%, Christian 9%, Jewish 0.5%, Other 0.5%.